


15th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Big dick humiliation, Body Worship, CBT, Clothed Sex, Cock Cages, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Humbler, Humiliation, Just the Tip, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Rape, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Weight Gain, mind breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 15th Batch of fics





	1. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R76 - continuation of Batch 13, Fic 7 - knotting; shy/insecure Jack; needy Gabriel - Gabriel needs to take Jack's new addition for a test drive.

“I don’t know about this, Gabe… Don’t you think it’s uh… Sick?”

Gabriel would think Jack looks cute if he weren’t so desperately horny and craving to be filled up by his new freaky cock.

The guy is huge and beefy – Gabriel is pretty sure he’s seen him tear an Omnic apart with his bare hands – but he is kneeling on the bed with his big hand around his big cock looking shockingly like a shy little boy. He would have kicked him out if it weren’t for the dark five-o’clock shadow on his boxy chin that at least curbs some of the boyishness.

Gabriel groans and lets his head fall forward into the pillows because it is either suffocate himself or rip that ridiculously hot cock off of Jack’s body and stuff himself with it this second.

He viciously twists his wrist, pressing his big knuckles into the trembling muscle he’s worked open with a frankly angelic patience. Warmth swamps him like a particularly slow, thick wave and makes his toes curl.

The distraction works: when he lifts his head again to gasp for air, he does no longer feel like snapping at the poor guy and instead purrs with just a bit of a strain in his voice: “I don’t care if it’s sick, Jackie. I want your fucking knot to spread me open until I know I’m goddamn ruined for any other dick.”

He twists his wrist again. It pops, but the pain takes a backseat to his broad, rough fingertips viciously pressing into his prostate and making stars explode in front of his eyes.

When he has somewhat calmed down he realizes he is biting into his pillow, drooling liberally as he spreads his fingers apart and angles his hips to let Jack see his hot red insides. It is a bit embarrassing, but it never fails to get him going – this time, thankfully, is no different.

At first, it does not feel too new. Jack’s cock is as nice and big as Gabe can remember it, stretching him open and sliding in so deep he feels like he should be able to taste it in the back of his throat.

There is something to say about being so well-prepared that Jack can nervously fuck in in one long, intense stroke, as opposed to just giving himself the minimum preparation so he can feel the intense burn of it all.

Jack is panting in his ear, his gravelly voice going high in a soft whine every now and then as he deliriously drags his rough chin against the back of his neck. It’s good to know that he’s not been the only one missing this; being filled up and rutting like animals.

“God, you feel so good…” Jack groans, deep and rough enough that Gabriel feels like his voice is scraping along raw nerve endings. He shudders, muscles rippling through him from the very top and down to the involuntary twitch of his toes.

When he clenches down hard enough he thinks he can kind of feel something new; the base of Jack’s cock being more squishy than usual; a bit spongy with excess skin that hadn’t been there the last time they fucked.

Jack whines again, sharper and higher-pitched, his big hands scrabbling along Gabriel’s rib cage and down to his hips where he clenches down so hard it aches.

“Fuck,” he groans, low and heart-felt, and then again with even more emphasis: “ _Fuck_.”

So it’s sensitive. Gabriel closes his eyes, drools some more into his pillow as he cants his hips up farther, ass snuggling against Jack’s lower belly as he prepares himself for a fucking.

Jack complies easily, huffing quick and shallow, lips soft and in contrast to his roughly stubbled chin as he smears wet kisses against Gabriel’s shoulders.

“Tell me… tell me if it’s too much,” he whispers every now and then, nervous still until Gabriel growls at him wordlessly, his eyeballs pulsing weirdly with every deep, hard thrust into him; like his body is filled up way too much.

He opens his mouth, panting, tongue lolling. He is sure Jack’s dick has to tickle him at the base of his throat any second now.

Jack is getting real shy and quiet on top of him, his deep thrusts tapering off into awkward little shimmies of his hips as he seems to realize that he is getting closer to coming and wants to hold back as long as possible.

Gabriel will have none of it. He clenches down, working his ass around him, milking him – and suddenly it breaks out of Jack: a soft “Ah! Ahahah!” like he wants to stop Gabriel doing what he is doing, his whole body going rigid-

Gabriel can’t help the squeak-like sound he makes when he suddenly gets spread with a vengeance. He is scrabbling at the bedding, clawing at it as his mouth falls open on wet, shallow pants, dots dancing in front of his eyes while Jack’s fingers dig into his hips and keep him speared on his cock pulsing deep in Gabriel’s guts, ostensibly filling him with spurt after spurt of hot cum while his knot grows and grows and grows to the point of making Gabriel actually worried that he’s going to hurt him.

His body is full, feeling like an inflamed wound. It hits him, all of a sudden, that he is bound to Jack like those dogs he watched fucking at the side of a dirt road once. He whines, cock swinging between his thighs, so ready to shoot off but seemingly confused by all the new sensation swamping through him.

Jack is a heavy weight on his back, groaning like he’s been hit in the head, body shuddering every now and then as another wave of heat fills Gabriel’s gut to bursting.

“Oh God…” Gabriel finally groans, long and drawn out. Pained sounding.

 _I love it_ … he thinks deliriously.


	2. Lúcio+Zenyatta/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta+Lúcio/Team – trans woman Hana with a cock; lazy gang bang – Zenyatta and Lúcio love helping out their team mates with some de-stressing activities

While the boys are still in the showers washing off the grime of the recently completed mission, the girls are already in the common room, snuggled up in pyjamas and watching Zenyatta and Lúcio play.

Mei is warming her fingers on a mug of hot cocoa, watching with a spaced-out little grin as the two curl around each other and kiss with noisy little smacks that they obviously play up for their amusement.

It’s nice. Cozy. The two can be loud if they want to be – Lúcio especially so – but having them all quiet, and making needy little sounds is just as nice. Their skin shines like silk from the illumination of a few hard light candles that Satya designed, and Mei can’t help but think that they look as delicious as the cocoa she’s sipping from; one chocolate, one caramel…

Hana is curled up next to her, one hand cupping one of her little tits – nicely grown from the hormones she started using some time ago – while the other is curled around her long, slender cock, pink pyjama bottoms pulled down just enough to sit beneath her balls.

When she stands up and makes her way over, nobody is particularly surprised: she tends to be horny 24/7 these days, and the boys are only too eager to accommodate her, rolling away from each other and lifting their hips high to let her choose between Lúcio’s nicely cushioned ass and Zenyatta’s cute little cheeks.

She chooses Lúcio, and Zenyatta takes it in stride. It is not like she won’t be able to fuck him just a bit later, anyway. He reaches between his long, slender thighs and pushes two fingers into his hole while turning his plump, open mouth back to Lúcio.

Lúcio sighs and groans into the kiss as they make out, eyes gone glassy from D.Va’s cock sliding in deep and stretching him nicely.

Mei finds herself watching Hana more than their two little toys. It is nice to watch her: she has a cute soft belly that looks as soft as ice cream, and she wonders sometimes if it would taste just as good. She likes D.Va a lot – she is the cutest girl she knows.

Mercy is kneeling on the other side, her face flushed as she watches the action unfold. She is just as horny as Hana most of the time, but more reluctant to show it in front of the other girls; as if they would judge her for wanting to stuff herself with cock – or other toys – until she’s bloated.

She seems to relax somewhat when the door opens and the boys start filing in. Mei has witnessed that a few times now; it is weird – like Angela feels more secure when there are dicks around that promise to fill her up the way she likes.

Hana, on the other hand, always becomes a bit more shy; especially with McCree or Hanzo around.

Mei thinks she might have a crush on the two, but she’s not quite sure. Maybe it is something else.

In any case, she tilts her head in a way that has her hair fall in front of her face, eyes falling back on the sight of Lúcio and Zenyatta kissing, focusing on that instead of the men slowly filling up the vacant seats, looking about as tired as Mei had felt half an hour ago.

Hana, seemingly feeling inspired from seeing how slitted and sleepy their toys’ eyes have become, suddenly crawls further up on the low table they have draped themselves on. She has one knee on the surface and the other foot up, face scrunched up with determination as she mounts Lúcio’s bubble ass and suddenly changes the angle of her thrusts.

Lúcio’s head jerks up at that, pretty brown eyes going perfectly round as he stares at Zenyatta like he is the reason for what is happening to him.

Then Hana starts fucking, and Lúcio becomes a lot louder.

Soon, they are clinging to one another, Zenyatta kissing at Lúcio’s face and throat to calm him from the long cock sliding deep into his guts and lighting all those needy places on fire, and somewhere to her side Mei can hear McCree lazily applauding Hana’s performance.

Mei, feeling flushed and happy with the overall atmosphere, puts down her mug and makes her way over to the little trio.

It needs a bit of prying to get Zenyatta off of Lúcio, but when he looks over and sees Mei carefully kneeling on the low table, chubby thighs spread to make room for his head, he is quickly persuaded to exchange his friend for Mei’s carefully groomed cunt.

She sighs, cheeks pounding with an excited flush when Zenyatta so eagerly licks between the chubby lips and suckles at her clit.

They are both so good at it; so eager to provide stress-relief to all of them. She hasn’t yet seen them refuse someone or ever not being in the mood to play, and while they are both formidable additions to any team in their own right, Mei can’t help but think that this moral support is that much more important sometimes.

She carefully lowers herself farther, testing how much weight she can put on Zenyatta’s face while he sucks noisily, and waves with a tired grin towards McCree when he steps closer with one big hand on Zenyatta’s knee and a questioning glance in her direction.

There’s more than enough for all of them to go around.


	3. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper76 – continuation of Batch 15, Fic 1 – virgin kink (kind of) – old soldiers meeting after years and too proud to tell each other that nobody could have ever measured up to what they had.

The last time Jack had felt this out of his element, Gabriel had walked in on him in the showers after the injections had left him with his knot.

He remembers how nervous he’d been, and how he’d thought he’d lose Gabriel over this because who the fuck would want to touch a freak cock like his-

It all seemed forever ago now. How many years had it been since the explosion? An eternity ago. Even longer since they parted ways over stupid arguments – since they even touched each other.

Gabriel had always been the unselfconscious one of the two of them; the one that bullied Jack into trying out something new for the sake of nice, mind blowing orgasms – but time, it seems, has changed that as well, because now Gabriel looks as close to shy as Jack has ever seen him.

They sit next to each other on the edge of the bed, truly alone for the first time in forever. Gabriel looks older and more worn but not less handsome. Jack doesn’t even want to know what Gabriel sees when he looks at him: old and grey with a receding hairline and tired eyes that need a visor nowadays to properly let him function as a soldier.

He thinks, again, of that time after his body changed; how unconditional and brave Gabriel had been back then – and Jack decides that it is finally time to give that back.

He takes a breath, holding it in his chest as he turns towards Gabriel and reaches for his face. There is an awkward moment where Gabriel’s face contorts into something feral and aggressive, smoke wafting up from his shoulders before he can reign himself back in.

He looks embarrassed about how easily Jack had spooked him but Jack is gripping his ears and leaning in before either of them can chicken out.

It’s his first good decision in years.

.o.

They’re both so awkward about it. Jack wants to deny that his hands are trembling but there is no way that Gabriel does not notice it when Jack’s grip repeatedly slides off of his hip because his palms are sweaty and he wants to tug Gabriel closer and closer and closer.

Closer than is humanly possible.

His smell is the thing that almost does him in; it triggers some long forgotten sense memory, tickling him in just the right place at just the right time that Jack can’t help the sudden tears that spring into his eyes.

He presses his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck to hide himself away.

The sounds, too, are so achingly familiar: Gabriel’s choked-off little cries of passion are the same from all those years ago – whenever he’s been pent up, and desperately needed the release that Jack had been denying him out of spite or necessity.

He does not think he’ll last long. Not when Gabriel is slick and fever hot around him, clenching on his cock and milking it with nervous twitches of his virgin tight muscles. He’s fucked his hand, of course; angrily grunting as he dicked into the tight channel that could never hope to emulate Gabriel’s hot, clinging body, but having the real deal wrapped around him, living and breathing and bucking with soft, wild cries has him already teetering on the edge like an inexperienced teen.

It is as exciting as it is humbling.

Jack tries to slow it down; have his hips stop their shivery humping so he can savor the moment, but Gabriel’s hands become claws against his back, scratching desperately down the expanse as he bites into Jack’s shoulder and wraps himself around him tight and clinging and desperate – as if Jack could let him go now, seconds before the grand finale.

Jack hisses, eyes slitted and blind with tears of pain. He is panting, nudging his chin against Gabriel’s temple, finally convincing him to loosen the tight clench of his jaw and let his head fall back. There’s pain pulsing in his shoulder, but it takes a backseat to the desperate tickling at the base of his cock.

He wonders how many men Gabriel has had since they parted ways so many years ago. The thought makes him antsy and angry: Gabriel spreading his thick thighs for other men; crying so pretty and desperate on their cocks, greedy and gagging to get fucked out of his mind…

“Knot me,” Gabriel suddenly whispers. His voice is rougher than it had been when they were young, but it’s still so desperate sounding. Needy. There is a mild red glow in his eyes as he stares at Jack, hands gone a bit more gentle as they feverishly pet up and down his back and arms, making sweat burn in the grooves they dug earlier.

Jack’s mouth falls open, belly going tight and warm; feeling like it is filled with magma. He wants to deny it, tell him it is too early; that he’s too tight; clenched around him like a desperately balled fist-

But truth is: Jack does not want to be the voice of reason. He wants to bite himself into Gabriel’s shoulder like he did to him earlier; he wants to fuck in deep and knot him and listen to him cry about the sharp hurt of it; hear him whine and feel him twitch around him…

He should have known better, though; when he knots him, the sudden tightness making stars explode in front of his eyes, Gabriel laughs like the madman he is, clawing at him and sucking at the point of his shoulder.

His laughter _does_ sound a bit wet, though.


	4. Reaper/Akande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Akande – puppy play; humbler; thoughts/mention of ball torture; sadist!Akande – Akande got himself a puppy to train.

“Gabriel.”

Akande lowers the book he’s been reading in. It smells ancient and looks tiny in his big hand it has cost him a fortune, but he enjoys the repetitive motion of physically turning the pages.

Over in his basket, Gabriel lifts his head and peeks over towards him, still cautious after the punishment he received earlier. He is a good boy most of the time, but sometimes even he needs to be reminded of his place.

Akande smiles with one corner of his mouth, charming and calm, and carefully puts the book down on the side table. He takes his glasses off and folds them, then curls a finger towards Gabriel who has been watching him with what can only be called trepidation.

When he’s a puppy, he’s as easily readable as the book Akande just finished – it’s really cute.

“Come here, my Gabriel.”

Gabriel carefully unfolds himself from his cowering curl in his basket, showing off the delicious dimensions of his body. He keeps his head hanging, only occasionally glancing up as he makes his way slowly over towards his master.

He is moving slowly, accommodating not only the hurt of his thighs from the spanking he received by Akande’s big hands, but also the humbler currently pulling at his balls with every little crawl forwards.

When he is in front of Akande, he cowers back down, back awkwardly curled to try and reduce the pull against his big, lovely balls.

Akande smirks. He leans down, petting across Gabriel’s shaved head.

“I would lie if I said I didn’t enjoy torturing your wonderful body. You hurt so pretty, my Gabriel.”

He leans father down, fingertips sliding beneath Gabriel’s chin to lift his head and scratch his soft goatee. He stares into his lovely, brown eyes, noticing how vacant they are of any thoughts beyond some deep, animal need.

Beautiful.

“You understand now how to be a good boy, I take it?”

Gabriel’s mouth falls open, soft and inviting, and he starts to lap against Akande’s thumb, eager to supplicate himself. Hoping that good behavior will not only earn his balls some release but also nets him a nice filling by his master’s cock.

Akande smirks, rubbing his wet thumb into Gabriel’s cheek. So cute and so predictable.

“Show me where it hurts.”

Gabriel’s face falls somewhat at the order. He whines, but quickly falls silent at the look that enters Akande’s eyes. Reluctantly, he turns around, movements as small as possible.

His balls looks swollen, clenched between the two smooth, wooden rods of the humbler. They look full to bursting, presented like they are on a silver platter, and Akande can only imagine how sensitive they have become with their blood circulation having come to a delicious crawl.

He only needs to ghost the tips of his fingers along their velvety skin, just close enough to feel the feverish heat radiating off of them, and already Gabriel is whining so desperately, sounding close to crying.

“There you go. Look at those pretty breeder balls you have. What a good boy you are… I should let you breed up one of the other bitches, hm?”

Gabriel tries to preen at his words, he can tell, but the second he wants to stretch his back, the pull against his balls gets worse again and he shrinks together like an accordion.

Akande clucks his tongue in reprimand, his palm carefully curving beneath Gabriel’s balls, holding them like a freshly hatched chick, and still Gabriel whines in sudden panic, his lovely thick thighs trembling something fierce as he tries and just about manages not to fold together like a wet tissue.

Akande starts to wonder just how much his puppy would howl if he were to be mean to his balls right now; flick them or slap them or crush them between the ball of one foot and the wood of the humbler, but Gabriel has already had his punishment and extending it just for the sake of Akande’s sadistic enjoyment seems counterintuitive to his effort of training himself a puppy.

Still, the thought lingers i his mind. He thinks about other ways to torture Gabriel’s lovely big breeder balls; and as he gently tickles them with the barest hint of pressure from all five fingertips, Akande finds himself fantasizing about kicking them just to watch Gabriel crumble to the floor and clutch his aching sac…

Akande sighs, leaning back up and carefully adjusting the hard line of his cock so it more comfortably sits against the heavy buckle of his belt. He stares down at the dark, painful swell of Gabriel’s balls and swallows hard.

“Go and get the key, Gabriel.”

He watches him obediently crawl away, carefully taking the key to the humbler off of the hook right next to his basket with his mouth.

He looks so proud, bringing it back to Akande, presenting it between his plush, pretty lips with anticipation clear in every line of his broad, strong body.

Looking at his radiant face when Akande finally opens the humbler, makes it all the harder for him not to immediately try out some of the things swimming through his mind.

It is not like he wants to mindlessly hurt Gabriel – he loves his little puppy – but having this huge, strong creature fold beneath him and whine with hurt just tickles something deep and primal inside him; a part that wants to take Gabriel’s big, sensitive sac and crush it in his fist until he his howling and pissing himself in fear and pain.

Gabriel is licking his hands in abject thanks. The big cock between his thighs is fat as a sausage, the head dark and shiny and desperate looking.

Akande wonders if his puppy would be as eager if he knew what was going on in Akande’s head.


	5. Reaper/Soldier76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Soldier76 – continuation of Batch 15, Fic 3 – lactation; weight gain; body worship; rimming – Jack makes a discovery.

It is a lot more difficult to eat ass with Gabriel on his back, but Jack had been adamant about it. 

“I want to see your face,” he’d said, and Gabriel had hissed back “You are blind as a bat, you can’t see shit!” just because the tone in Jack’s voice had made him all squirmy and shy, but the truth of the matter is that Gabriel’s hips are curved up to accommodate Jack and have him bury his face as deep between his cheeks as possible.

His thick thighs are spread around Jack’s ears, clenching down whenever the old Soldier’s tongue is probing especially deep, and Jack can’t fathom why on earth he had ever been too shy to voice all those fantasies he’s had about his friend – like getting crushed between his thighs or suffocating in the humid space beneath his heavy balls.

It is difficult to breathe down here as he tries to break his nose against Gabriel’s taint in his effort to crawl face first into him; Gabriel’s heavy, warm cock lying against his face and drooling into what is left of his hair, but if he has to die like this he doesn’t think it would be the worst way to go.

His arms are around Gabriel, hands on his gut, fingers digging into the new padding that has appeared a few weeks ago.

Retirement suits both of them, he supposes, but Gabriel even more so. He has become a little more heavy set, wide hips gone mildly soft, and Jack can’t get enough of feeling the steely muscles beneath the light layer of fat that has accumulated.

When he grips harder, squeezing the solid layer into a little roll, Gabriel shudders, his massive thighs tensing and squeezing around Jack’s head until he feels close to passing out.

Gabriel is as sensitive about his newly added weight as Jack still is about the knot he is currently fucking against the mattress, slightly swollen and incredibly tender.

He glances up, one eye closed in deference to Gabriel’s fat cock lying heavy and hot against him. He looks up the expanse of his belly, the slight distention of the added weight, then to where Gabriel is pinching at his own, dark nipples – gone just as pudgy as the rest of him.

It drives Jack wild, honestly; this new-found softness. As he stares up at Gabriel, deliriously wondering if his tits have gone a bit heavier as well, or whether that is just his wishful thinking, he becomes aware of a different alteration altogether.

His eyes fly open and he suddenly pushes himself up and away from the treat he’s been lapping at for the past however-long.

Gabriel groans when the motion has his abdomen lift farther into the air as his knees are hooked over Jack’s shoulders.

His heavy cock rolls against his belly, leaving a sticky trail where the swollen head drags against his skin.

Jack stares at the fingers that Gabriel has used to lazily pinch his sensitive nipples. They are unmistakably wet.

As Gabriel blinks at him blearily, belly scrunched together in a way that only emphasizes the new padding he has, Jack leans over him, making him curl together until he cries out softly and struggles to get at least one leg down and lessen the strain of his belly.

“What the fuck?” he rasps, then goes very quiet when Jack slaps his hand away from his nipple and his gaze falls to the milk – there is no other word for it – quite obviously bubbling around one pudgy nipple.

Gabriel’s face falls, dismayed and shocked in equal measures. Jack should comfort him, he supposes, but no words come forth other than an awkward gurgle with which he falls forward, mouth wet and open and greedy as it latches on like it’s the most natural thing to do for a man his age.

Gabriel – well, Gabriel does not _howl_ , per se, but he makes a soft, whistle-like sound in the back of his head as his whole body seems to curl around Jack, squeezing like an anaconda.

Deliriously he thinks that even a retired Reaper could probably break all his bones with little to no effort, and disturbingly enough the thought makes his cock jerk and his knot tingle where it’s waiting to grow fat and swollen.

He sucks with greedy, unabashed pulls and Gabriel’s tits helplessly follow suit, squirting watery milk across his tongue. Just a couple minutes in, he can already feel the liquid becoming thicker.

The tit around the fat nipple is softer than Gabriel’s pecs had ever been. They cushion Jack’s chin and provide a nice handful to squeeze as he drinks with little grunts in the very back of his throat.

Gabriel squirms. He is trying to talk; trying to ask _how_ , but Jack suspects he already knows, deep down.

After all, the SEP has changed Jack’s body already… what about a bit of lactation against the literal canine knot his dick has grown? It’s been literal decades after their last injections, but who the fuck knew what could jump starts their bodies into…

Into…

Providing?

Jack feels hot and fuzzy, the hand not groping Gabriel’s tits sliding down and grabbing at the soft love-handles he now has, his body thicker and sturdier than it’s ever been.

His belly is full with the milk Gabriel has produced, warm and sweet and nutritious while Gabriel makes the most delicious little sounds of embarrassed arousal above him, clawing at his hair and scratching up his back.

No… Gabriel lactating is definitely not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to them.


	6. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Hanzo - small dick Hanzo; big dick Jesse; Big dick humiliation; dirty talk; CBT - neither Jesse nor Hanzo are into Jesse’s cock… except they are.

Hanzo sits on Jesse’s thighs, critically staring down at Jesse’s cock lying fat and flushed against his belly, and his own cock right on top of it.

It looks ridiculously small like this, Jesse realizes, staring down his hairy chest as well. He’s lying on his back, barely daring to breathe as Hanzo sizes him up, looking less than impressed.

In actuality, he looks like he’s staring at something particularly vile stuck to his shoe, and Jesse wants to squirm at the scrutiny, his cheeks pounding hot in embarrassment when his cock flexes slowly under both their gazes and a drop of pre-cum wells at the tip.

Hanzo makes a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, then reaches down, pinching Jesse’s foreskin between the tips of his fingers and lifting up until his cock is in the air. Silently both watch as the silky liquid slowly starts dripping down towards Jesse’s hairy belly, pulling a sticky line with it.

Hanzo makes that sound again and lets go of Jesse’s cock. It lands with a meaty smack against his now wet belly. Hanzo stands up, his own small cock staying perfectly at attention – it’s not too heavy and fat for that like Jesse’s is.

“This cock is as filthy and lazy as its master,” he finally decides. Jesse groans deep and rattling in his chest. He wants to grab his dick and jerk himself off frantically while listening to the abuse Hanzo pours over him, but Hanzo’s icy glare keeps him perfectly put where he is.

Hanzo lifts one knee slowly. Jesse stares at it, imagining how it could jerk into his groin and send him to the floor clutching his balls. His cock throbs needily, a fat vein along the shaft popping out obscenely.

Hanzo’s face twists; he sees it, too. He lets his big toe carefully drag along the vein, mouth pinched like he’s bitten into something sour.

“Disgusting.”

Jesse gurgles, his hands curling into fists, then relaxing again as he stares down at his dick.

Hanzo finally puts his foot down, the soft sole of it lying along the hot surface of Jesse’s cock. He feels short of breath when he sees that Hanzo just-so can curl his toes across the sticky tip that is still mostly hidden inside the generous fold of foreskin.

“You have the most ungainly cock I have ever had the displeasure to see,” he tells Jesse with a kind of serious disappointment that makes him want to apologize for it. 

He puts his weight forward, and Jesse winces when that starts pushing his cock into his belly, crushing it between the muscle and Hanzo’s cruel foot.

Hanzo’s eyes narrow and he lifts his foot again suddenly, taking a small step back.

“Sit up,” he tells him, and Jesse complies instantly, staring up at him with a bright red face and no small amount of abject hope that he’ll get him off as good as he’s riled him up.

Hanzo, ignoring him, just stares at the space between his hairy thighs. He puts his foot down again, and this time, Jesse howls, short and aborted as the ball of Hanzo’s foot crushes his cock against the cold, unforgiving floor.

His dick, pathetic as it is, just dribbles more sticky pre-cum on the linoleum.

Jesse stares up at Hanzo; his broad shoulders and powerful arms; farther down along his hard belly towards the neat thatch of greying pubes that artfully frame his small cock. It’s below average in size, but in McCree’s eyes it is the most magnificent dick he’s ever seen.

He wants to touch it; see how his big hand dwarfs it; feel just how silky the shiny head is against his rough thumb. 

He wants to suck it into his mouth; a nice cheekful of dick that he can play with and worship…

Only that Hanzo does not allow him to put his dirty paws anywhere near the glory that is his pathetic little clit dick.

Hanzo is way more interested in telling him how disgusting Jesse’s cock is; how horrendously big and misshapen. How it wants to roll over like an undignified, over-eager puppy but does not even manage that much.

Hanzo toes Jesse’s cock out of the way, the corner of his mouth twitching in disgust as he carefully nudges it to lie in the crease of Jesse’s thigh so he can have access to his balls.

Jesse’s hips jerk at that, helplessly offering himself up. He feels like he is about to overheat; that just one more disgusted sound or cool, unimpressed glance will send him over the edge and have him shoot his load where he’ll have to crawl on his knees and wipe it off the floor later because Hanzo will not touch his cum with a ten foot pole.

He probably looks that way, too, because Hanzo’s face twists into an angry scowl while his high cheekbones are getting dark with an excited flush. His toes nudge against Jesse’s large, warm sac, rolling his nuts around because it makes him squirm somewhat uncomfortably on his spot.

They look at each other, then, staring into each other’s dark, glittering eyes. They do not break the contact even when Hanzo starts putting pressure on Jesse’s sac and he cries out in pain, thick thighs jerking as he instinctively wants to let them snap closed and shield his tender bits.

Hanzo smirks cruelly and finally looks down, once more nudging at Jesse’s cock.

“Useless piece of filth.”

Jesse bites his tongue as he comes in thick, warm pulses.


	7. Reaper/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Soldier76 – Continuation of Batch 15, Fic 5 – mpreg; mild body dysphoria; knotting; gentle sex; body worship – Jack and Gabriel get news…

Jack pushes the door open, and quietly stands there, watching as Gabriel flinches. There’s a weird second where it looks like Gabriel wants to dissolve into smoke to escape any possible conversation, but then pulls it back in, his face taking on a lost, helpless kind of expression.

“I don’t know if that hurts…”

His big hand travels towards his stomach, where it lies for a moment before it falls away again, hanging uselessly between his knees. He’s pale beneath his dark skin; like he is going to throw up any second now.

Jack carefully comes closer, hands raised in peace.

“You didn’t give Angela much room to explain any of it,” he gently tells him. Gabriel lifts his head, his dark eyes looking lost and helpless.

“Why are you here?”

Jack frowns. He’s close enough now to put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, but when the other man shrugs them off, he lets them fall without a fuss. Instead, he crouches down in front of him, mildly wincing when that makes his knees crack loudly.

“What do you mean?”

“This is… I’m a freak…” Gabriel’s voice is so small, trembling with uncertainty as he throws harried glances around the room. “Even more than… before. This is not- it’s… it’s sick.”

Jack can see him swallow hard, his lips pressed into a thin line.

He reaches over, grabbing at Gabriel’s hand and ignoring when he tries to pull it away. He holds it tightly, weaving their fingers together as he stares at a speck of dirt on their floor.

“Y’know, I’ve had the same thoughts when my body changed… back during training. You remember that, right? When you barged into the shower? Before that I was sure I was a… well… yeah. Freak hits the spot pretty well.”

He shrugs with one shoulder, eyebrows drawn together with fierce determination as he turns towards Gabriel, staring at his unhappy, pinched face.

“I am a freak, Gabriel. You too. It’s just who we are. But it’s not for the reasons that you think.”

He leans towards him, twisting around and getting right into Gabriel’s space as he reaches over with his free hand and places it on the swell of his belly.

“We’re too damn old to give a shit about it anyway, Gabe. Why shouldn’t we enjoy what we have for as long as we can have it? I guess, what I mean is…”

He swallows hard, his thumb starting a slow back and forth across Gabriel’s belly.

“If you want to sit this through, I… I would love to see if this is even a thing that is… possible?”

Gabriel is breathing hard, his voice having a bit of a wheezing quality as he croaks: “You sayin’ you want a kid with me, Morrison?”

Jack breathes out harshly and leans in, pressing his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck.

“I guess so.”

.o.

Jack is reminded of the shower, again. There’s a vulnerable, almost teary quality to Gabriel’s sighs and the way he moves that makes him think of how bad he’s felt those first few weeks after the changes to his body.

He’s all the more determined to give back what he’s been gifted all those years back.

Gabriel is almost adorably shy about his body. Jack has never seen him anything than absolutely confident about the way it looks, at it tugs on something in his chest that he hadn’t even known was there.

Gabriel is still big and meaty with biceps as big as Jack’s head and a large barrel chest, but something makes Jack want to coo and worship him.

He spreads Gabriel’s thick thighs wide, holding them apart so he can bury his head between his cheeks and lap at the tight clench of his hole while listening to Gabriel’s breathing get deep and labored as he squirms and buries his fingers in Jack’s receding, white hair.

When Gabriel urges him up with trembling fingers and a needy ‘please’, he can’t help but to take a small stop at the thickly muscled belly, cheek pressing against his abdomen as he rasps: “I put that in you, Gabriel…”

Gabriel groans, his cock twitching wet and hot against Jack’s throat, and, encouraged by his reaction, he crawls farther up and presses his forehead against Gabriel’s.

“I put a baby in you, Gabriel. I mounted you, and knotted you, and put a pretty little pup inside you…”

Gabriel’s dark eyes go wide at that, his mouth opening in a soft, shocked ‘o’. For a second Jack fears that he might have overstepped a boundary, but Gabriel clamps his knees around his hips and doesn’t let him get anywhere except right where he wants him to be.

He fucks him slowly on his cock, letting him feel the gentle swell at the base of it. Jack moves his hips in a careful rocking motion that makes sure to stretch Gabriel again and again on the lazily plumped-up knot because that never fails to get him riled up.

Their chests are wet between them, the milk encouraged by Jack’s pecs pressing down against him, and Jack is a bit embarrassed by how he almost starts to drool in reaction; it’s only been a few days since their discovery and already he is primed for the thick, creamy liquid splashing against his tongue.

Gabriel is mostly quiet except for a few wet sounding groans and sobs, his fingers digging deep into Jack’s back, urging him to keep as close as possible.

Jack thinks if he were to even try and pull away to knot outside him, Gabriel would probably rip his dick off.

All the better that he’s not planning to go anywhere.

He’ll take such good care of Gabriel…


	8. Endeavor/AllMight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endeavor/AllMight – gentle sex; SmallMight – How they used to be vs. how they are now.

Enji wants to slam Yagi against the wall, but softens the blow last second with his thick arm sliding around a way too thin waist.

Yagi grunts softly, his bony fingers digging into Enji’s round, well-muscled shoulders as he pulls back from a biting kiss to stare into Enji’s face. His gaunt features are a shock to Enji every time he stares at him too long.

He still can’t believe that this is what AllMight has become – what he has been for quite some time now without Enji even suspecting…

He is still tall, enough so that they can easily look eye to eye, but where the other man had been able to lift him with one arm he now looked like he would crumble from just one well placed pat on the shoulder.

Sickness has ravaged Yagi Toshinori and Enji feels weirdly responsible – as if he had been the one ripping half of Yagi’s respiratory system right out of his chest.

“Enji.”

Yagi’s deep voice jerks him out of his reverie. Enji realizes he had been standing and staring for quite some time now, and he flushes a dull red which he hides by abruptly pulling his arm away and turning around.

“Enji… What is it?”

If he doesn’t look at him, Enji can still pretend like everything is just the way it had been just a scant few weeks ago when he’s been blessedly ignorant just like the rest of Japan – the rest of the world.

He thinks about how just a month back he’s slammed a big, sturdily muscled AllMight into the edge of his huge mahogany desk and proceeded to deep dick him until he howled so loud they had to stuff the edge of his cape into his mouth to keep him somewhat quiet.

When he imagines doing the same to the emaciated man behind him he can’t help but wince at the bloody pictures that fill his mind. If Endeavor were to exude any kind of strength now, there is no doubt in his mind that Yagi would break like a stick.

His indoor voice is the same, at least. Deep and a little mumbling. Very serious and tired sounding.

“I can’t do this,” he finally answers. It sounds a lot harsher than he means, but it’s out now and he’s too awkward to somehow soften the blow.

He slumps unto the huge leather couch in his office, chances a glance at Yagi, then looks immediately away again when he sees how his clothes hang awkwardly off his frame. He looks like his bones could slice through the fabric any time now.

“Am I not to your liking anymore?”

He says it cautiously, without any venom, because he is still AllMight and he does not seem to have one foul bone in his body. Enji bristles, hands curling into huge, meaty fists.

“Don’t be an idiot!”

Yagi smiles with a tired air, still standing at the door, his hair frizzed and lax around his thin, sharp face.

“What is it, then?”

Enji stares at him hard, söowly licking his lips. He imagines how gratifying it had been to have AllMight sit on his face and threaten to crush his head like a grape with all the weight from his muscles.

It is sad to think that this air of danger would be absent from now on. What Yagi has become can never again threaten to dethrone him.

“I will break you.”

It bursts out of him suddenly. He hadn’t even known he would say it until it just hangs there between them. Yagi looks surprised; he does not take it as a threat. It hadn’t been meant as one as well.

Finally he grins across his whole face and Enji huffs, looking to the side. He feels embarrassed and off-kilter. He does not know how to interact with Yagi anymore now that he has to be careful and can’t simply aggressively initiate sex whenever he is tired of an argument.

Yagi, as if knowing exactly what he is thinking, chuckles softly and comes closer.

He moves with confidence, even though his slim shoulders are hunched forward. Enji watcheshiy approach warily, even going so far as to lean his upper body back into the couch to get as far away as possible as Yagi crawls in his lap, his big bony hands framing his face and pulling him into a kiss.

Yagi is slower in his movements; like he is savoring the feeling of having Enji’s cock slide through his fingers and press up against the tight clench of his hole.

Enji can feel his insides go cold with panic as he feels Yagi bearing down on him. He grabs at his slender hips, face contorting as his fingers easily touch around him.

“Easy,” he croaks. Yagi throws him a trembling grin. He is bracing himself against one of Enji’s shoulders and brushes against his forehead with the other hand.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs, carefully sitting down. He opens up like a dream – the way he always does, though Enji rarely has paid it as much attention as he does now, his breath hitching in his throat as he feels how butter soft and hot Yagi is around his cock.

Enji doesn’t think he’s ever fucked this slow and careful with Yagi. Their coupling usually held a good amount of aggression; furniture has been known to get damaged.

This… this is new. As new as Yagi’s frail, sick body. Yagi is already having trouble breathing as he carefully bounces on Enji’s cock.

Enji tries to slow him down – when usually he is the one to want to speed things along.

Yagi… Yagi just smiles.

That, at least, still is a constant in all of their lives.


	9. Reaper/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Soldier76 – continuation of Batch 15, Fic 7 – pregnant sex/pregnancy kink; Mpreg; lactation kink – It is time.

Jack carefully fucks into Gabriel, face set in a tight frown of concentration as he works his lover through yet another orgasm.

Gabriel’s cock, usually a source of never ending delight to Jack who is admittedly a bit of a size queen, looks shockingly small snuggled up against the lower curve of Gabriel’s huge, taut belly.

Jack slows down, though he does not completely halt the motion of his cock sliding in on a delicious, warm drag and then out again.

Gabriel wheezes. He has a bit of trouble breathing these days with all the added weight, and Jack fucking him into and through absolute oversensitivity does not help matters much.

All Jack can see at the moment is the sweat slick throat Gabriel presents him with as he tries to hold on to the shreds of his sanity that Jack is methodically and patiently fucking out of him.

“Are you close, Gabriel?” he rasps. He’s leaning above the other and trying not to let his own belly drag against the wet, painfully sensitive head of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel’s subsequent jerk and gurgling groan lets him know that he did not quite manage, but there is nothing following up on it: Gabriel is fucked out of it and unable to do anything other than focus on breathing while his huge belly trembles and his milk filled tits start leaking.

Jack finally comes to a stop, smiling with one corner of his mouth when that garners him another wet gurgle.

Gabriel is as loathe to have him stop his movements as he is to getting fucked through yet another orgasm.

His lap is a mess by now, cock cute and half-hard as he still manages to have some weak, helpless dry orgasms.

Jack’s hands gently slide up his sides, grabbing at the bit of extra fat on Gabriel’s hips and putting his wide palms against the tight swell of his belly. He can feel the kid inside, restless and kicking against his hands.

Gabriel whimpers. More milk is dribbling from him, seemingly urged out by the cock he’s speared on, and Jack leans down, pressing their bellies together so he can latch onto one big, dark nipple.

Before all of this; before they found out Jack had managed to fuck a baby into Gabriel’s belly, and before they found out just how sensitive and unapologetically horny pregnancy made Gabriel, Jack would have never thought he’d hear any of the sounds his lover is making now.

They’re worrying in some way; so distressed sounding, sometimes, that Jack has to pause and remind himself just how much Gabriel loves all of this; loves when Jack fucks him through the aches and pains of pregnancy and makes him feel nice and cared for.

His milk, always sweet and delicious against Jack’s tongue, has become thicker and creamier this close to the end of his term. Jack feels strangely guilty sucking Gabriel’s tits dry; having the milk hit the back of his tongue and swallowing it down with small, satisfied grunts until his belly his warm and sloshing with it. As if he is eating it all away from the kiddo, even though he has witnessed himself just how quickly Gabriel’s body is able to produce so much more.

“Are you close, Gabriel?” he coos again when he finally pulls off with a lewd pop. He can feel a bit of milk dribbling down his chin, and he feels filthy decadent for it; fucking Gabriel, knowing he will beg him to knot him, no matter how painfully oversensitive he has become, and still drinking his milk and biting at his fat nipples.

Gabriel makes a sound that could just about mean anything, and Jack digs his toes into the bedding, bracing himself to push still deeper into Gabriel’s slick, hot insides, nanomachines buzzing in a feverish heartbeat around his cock. Courting it because these days they are not allowed to do much more than make love to Jack’s cock – there is no wraith form for Gabriel as long as the kid is in his belly.

“Are you close to giving birth, Gabriel? Want me to fuck you into labor? Give you a nice, deep orgasm that’ll get all of it rolling?”

His voice is deep and grating, and he does not think Gabriel can even understand him, but he is whining as if he had, nonetheless, his hands coming up to grab kitten weak at Jack’s shoulders – just holding on for the ride as he has to lie there and take whatever Jack gives him.

Gabriel hasn’t been able to satisfactorily fuck himself on Jack’s cock for a couple weeks now, and Jack shudders to think of what will happen once Gabriel can move again; how he will come close to ripping Jack’s cock off in his greed to get at it and play with it just the way he wants.

Jack awkwardly stretches, trying to kiss Gabriel’s throat with his milk wet lips while also fucking into his creamy warm insides. It’s not really possible, Gabriel’s belly is always in the way, too huge and in the middle to work around it, but neither of them cares much.

Gabriel is good for it, either way; his body is sensitive and primed seemingly 24/7, even bringing a super soldier like Jack to the limits of his endurance… but he’ll gladly put up with it if it means making all of this a bit easier on Gabriel.

Soon they won’t be just two anymore. Gabriel is feverishly hot and restless, his dark eyes wet and deep. Knowing, in some way.

He reaches for Jack’s face, and Jack has to stop moving in favor of getting pulled into a deep, strangely unhurried kiss – and suddenly he, too, feels that today will be the day.


	10. Mirio/AllMight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AllMight/Mirio – public sex; clothed sex; soft domming; not SmallMight – Mirio has so many exciting ideas about how to play with his sub.

The fundraiser is going well and is in full swing when AllMight feels his phone buzz against his chest. He hastily excuses himself from the crowd of people that has steadily gathered around him to ask him progressively more invasive questions.

He knows exactly who has contacted him – has, in fact, been waiting for it the whole evening because his young Dom had told him to expect it – and he hides himself away in one of the toilet cubicles before fishing it out of the inner breast pocket of his expensive three piece suit that his agency had made him wear for the occasion.

Yagi folds himself together on the closed lid of the toilet, squinting at the small device in his huge hands.

_ There’s a large column next to the refreshment tables. I want you to make your way there and stand with your back against it. Keep conversations up. Nobody should notice that anything is out of place. If you want to stop playing, let your autograph pen drop to the floor. _

Yagi is still trying to wrap his head around the instructions, face hot in embarrassment and the case of the phone softly creaking in his sweaty palm, when another message comes buzzing in, and then immediately one more.

_ This is going to be fun!!!!!! _

_ GOOD BOY! :):):):):):) :***** _

Yagi curls forward until his head is between his knees, phone pressed against his chest. He breathes through the sudden onslaught of nerves, his grin trembling but there.

One last messages buzzes in and when he peeks at the small screen, he whines.

_ Be prepared  _ it says, with a picture of his young Dominant attached – Mirio in what looks like some kind of basement, grinning and unrepentant with his big cock in hand, visible at the bottom of the screen.

Yagi can’t help but squirm at the sight.

.o.

The setup is simple but effective, now that Yagi has understood what his young Dom has devised.

There is a moment of amazement at Mirio’s astounding ability to wield his Quirk with such grace, followed right after by Yagi’s horror when he feels the cock of his dominant nudge between his cheeks right in the middle of the very big fundraiser when already more people eager for conversation are starting to close in on him.

Mirio is a big young man but even he is dwarfed by AllMight’s sheer bulging size, so when nothing but the face, the hands, and the cock of his Dom are peeking out from the solid wall of the column, Yagi’s broad back easily keeps him hidden.

Mirio’s fingers are curled into the back of his jacket, holding him nice and close in case Yagi wants to stumble forward; but at the first nudge of his Dom’s slick cock head against the warm, well-prepared clench of his hole, Yagi presses himself back into the stone all on his own.

“AllMight! It is so good to see you here. I really don’t wish to intrude, but you see, my daughter is such a big fan of yours…”

Yagi wonders, as sweat starts to spring up against his forehead, if his ever-present grin looks as fake as it feels. If it does, nobody seems to notice anyway – napkins, notebooks and pieces of paper are thrust into his arms, and he fumbles his pen out to dutifully scrawl his autograph on all of them, while Mirio is fucking into him in earnest, his cock spreading him open and settling in his guts big and warm and very much present in a way that can not be ignored.

Yagi is no stranger to clothed sex – not anymore, at least, when his young Dominant is so very adventurous and always looking for new exciting ways to get his dick wet with his big, obedient sub – but he’s never had sex while fully dressed, and the experience is… He does not know what he thinks of it.

It is  _ exciting _ at the very least – being fucked right in front of an unsuspecting crowd; feeling his cock try so very valiantly to get hard in the cage that his Dominant had locked it into for the duration of the night… (And God, how thankful AllMight is for it now, thinking shamefully back on how he had whined and begged Mirio not to do it because surely he’d be a good boy and not touch himself if not given the permission…)

Mirio is nice and quiet behind him, at least. AllMight can feel the hot puffs of his breath ruffling the little hairs the back of his neck. It is grounding; making him feel safer than he probably is.

The thought of how dangerous what they are doing is hits him again, suddenly, his insides squeezing down hot and trembling on the fat cock spearing into him. He thinks he hears Mirio choking behind him, but he is not sure about it. People are trying to talk to him and he stutters his way through conversations.

He has no idea what he is saying, but it must make some sort of sense because the people in front of him look satisfied with him.

Mirio is moving harder now, fucking into him in a way that makes Yagi want to shuffle his feet apart and lean forward so his Dominant can really give it to him, but Mirio’s fingers in the back of his jacket keep his back straight and prevent him from presenting himself like a dog angling for a good breeding.

He has his meaty fist curled around his pen, holding onto it like a lifeline while he wonders desperately if anybody else can hear the wet slide of his Dom’s cock into him.

And still through all of this, AllMight is already dreaming of the aftermath, when he’ll be lying with his head in Mirio’s lap and with his enthusiastic praise in his ear about what a good, obedient boy he has been, letting himself get fucked in public.


	11. Endeavor/Hawks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endeavor/Hawks – feminization; chest worship; dirty talk – under the guise of imitation Quirk users, Hawks and Endeavor can have a bit of fun in front of a cam.

“Show ‘em those tits, Endeavor-san! They’re outright begging for it now – never seen them so well-behaved!”

Endeavor flushes a dull red, scowling fiercely into the camera – not necessarily because he is _angry_ but because that’s his default expression to any kind of emotion he has.

He turns his face to the side as he complies wordlessly. He can’t stare at the lens when he is doing lewd stuff… Like crossing his arms beneath his pecs to push them up and show them off like… well. A pair of tits.

He has always been proud of his body – rightly so, in his opinion – though his pride stemmed from an entirely different point than the admiration of the populace at large as Hawks had unhelpfully shown him one rainy afternoon when he realized just how bad Endeavor was with electronics in general.

He does not think he has ever been as humiliated as he’s been sitting next to a gloating Hawks showing him pictures of his own body along with threads of increasingly lewder comments.

Back then he thought he could not sink lower.

Now he sits in front of a camera and shows off how deep his cleavage can get to an unspecified amount of sweating viewers.

Viewers that think that they are watching a pair of incredibly well-performing imitation Quirk users, having no inkling that the two ‘Pro Heroes’ they are watching are actually the real deal.

Hawks’ hand suddenly grips his short, fire red hair and yanks his head back. They stare at each other upside-down and Enji can feel himself flush a deep, humiliated red when he realizes he’s completely zoned out.

Hawks grins sharp and predatory. It is weird seeing an expression like that on him when usually he puts up the lazy uninterested front.

“Sleeping on the job? You’re not _bored_ by us, are you, girly-girl?”

Enji can feel himself starting to steam. His blue eyes slant away to the side as he slowly, minutely shakes his head.

Just a few weeks ago he would have exploded and tried to crush Hawks’ head between his palms just for the tone of voice he has taken with him.

Now, however… He’s been… He’s been _trained_ – and proud of it, even though it is still so very embarrassing.

“Hm. Think she’s embarrassed showing off her tits. But you all love them, don’t you? They’re gorgeous, after all.”

Hawks is not talking to him now, which makes it a lot easier. He can just sit and let himself get shown off. He’s not always been good with remaining passive but he’s found merit in the exercise: having to just sit there and have Hawks play with his body on screen means that there are less decisions he has to make, and less bullshit he could get up to (Hawks’ words, not his… Though he tends to agree).

Playing the act of imitation Quirk users means they only have limited access to their real Quirks, and Hawks’ feathers are replaced by his greedy, grasping hands.

He has his heavy, excited breathing in his ear as his strong, little hands grasp Enji’s chest and show off how the fat muscle practically spills out of them.

“We should get some nice bras for those puppies,” he announces and Enji breathes through the burning humiliation, focusing on not having smoke come out of his nostrils. “Every pretty, self-respecting lady needs some lingerie. Then again – you’re a nasty slut that loves walking around with her tits out, are you not? Love getting those poor boys hot with how they bounce under those tight little shirts you like to wear.”

He is not needed to say anything, which is all the better. Enji is not good at _dirty talk_ the way Hawks is. He can feel Hawks’ hands beneath his pecs now, fingers moving in fluttery motions that make his relaxed muscle jiggle and bounce.

Enji clenches his jaw until it hurts, looking off to the side towards the monitor next to the camera. Seeing the comments scrolling by fast and puppy-excited does not help make any of this easier. He can feel himself wanting to burst into flames and scrabbles to keep his Quirk under control.

“Fuck, those tits are delicious. Wanna see something good, fellas?”

One of Hawks’ hands leaves Endeavor’s chest while the other keeps a good hand full of Endeavor’s pec in a tight grip.

Enji watches, mildly horrified, as Hawks produces a small machine seemingly out of nowhere, and even though Enji has never seen something like it in person, it is not difficult to figure out what Hawks is intending to do with the clear suction cup at the end of the hollow tube.

“Still now,” he tells him with a firm voice when Enji tries to squirm his way out of the situation. He stays put, face a hot, humiliated red as Hawks keeps one arm curled around Enji’s throat to keep him at bay as the other hand guides the suction cup towards one of his nipples.

He’s commenting the whole time, but Enji does not pay attention to the words, too occupied with the weird pressure the machine puts on his nipple, sucking it with constant, aching force.

When Hawks finally pulls it away, Enji is panting with his mouth open and his tongue close to lolling.

Hawks makes a sound like a squawk, triumphant and raw.

“Would you look at that, fellas! _That’s_ what I call a nice teat.”

Enji stares down at his swollen, puffy nipple. It is tender and sensitive, his cock jerking and wetting the sweatpants he is still wearing.

It’s going to be a long stream. He wonders whether he’ll come too quickly again this time. Hawks is never impressed when he does, but he thinks this time he’ll let him get away with it.


	12. Reaper/Genji/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Genji/Soldier – unofficial tie-in to @sciencefictioness‘ Legacy verse with kind authorization by her – cock cage; dom/sub – Jack and Gabriel find out how to finally make Genji feel secure.

Genji is like a formerly stray cat that has been brought into a household for the very first time.

Gabriel and Jack try not to bog him down with too many rules at first for fear he might shy away and drop them entirely (or, in his particular case, laugh at them a bit too shrilly, flip them off, and saunter out).

They are never quite sure when he will show up, but they are suitably sure he enjoys being pampered by two wealthy older men, so he never stays away for too long.

He’s good about not coming to them when he’s on drugs, though it is sometimes a bit hard to tell. Genji always is flighty and nervous with quick eyes and quicker hands.

They still try to figure out the best approach to the boy when he finally shows them himself – without needing to be prompted, even.

He’s slunk in, destroying their evening plans to go out for dinner – not that they’d tell him – and buzzing with a nervous kind of energy, flitting around them like some kind of small, colorful bird.

Gabriel has never had a sub like him before; his had always been calm boys in need of some direction and praise. Genji doesn’t react well to either of them – until Jack suddenly gets a weird expression on his face and vanishes for a moment.

When he comes back, he has one of their toys in hand. Gabriel is still mulling it over (if Genji doesn’t like being held down with rules, he sure as hell won’t take kindly to getting his cock caged), but the boy, upon seeing the clear plastic in Jack’s large hand, almost breaks out into relieved tears.

So that is that.

The cage is too big on him, of course, but it is not difficult to get him a fitting one the next day.

They are both amazed at the change it brings over him.

Genji, usually only good for letting them jerk him off quick and dirty before jumping up and flitting away to god-knew-where, suddenly becomes a lazy, almost drooling sub when his cock is caged away in a nice, chrome steel cage with no chance of fucking it between the warm big fingers of one of his doms. (Are they his Dominants, even? At this point they are, probably, Gabriel muses).

He drapes himself across their laps, naked safe for the colorful wrist and ankle bands he is always wearing, dozing away as they drag their hands across his flanks and belly in slow, adoring pets.

Gabriel had not pegged him to enjoy some good, old-fashioned cuddling session, though he had early on realized that he sorely was in need of one.

Having the agency over his cock taken away from him does wonders to the boy. He becomes calmer and more relaxed, staying a few days at a time and waiting for them to start a play session without trying to sneakily bully them into it the way he used to do.

Genji is being Jack’s first submissive, and Gabriel is quite frankly amazed he thought of something as a cock cage to get the situation under control, but, he surmises later on as he watches Genji choke on his cock, that Jack maybe has a better grasp on what a sub needs, having been one for the better part of their relationship.

Seeing him switch into a Dominant whenever the boy is around still takes Gabriel by surprise sometimes.

Alas. Genji’s warm, squeezing throat around his cock.

He’s never been bad at sucking dick, but there is something about having his own cock locked away that seems to have him more interested in taking care of other people’s dicks.

It’s amusing, really.

He’s squinting up at them from beneath his green fringe, tears in the corners of his eyes and drool slicking from the corner of his mouth as his jaw is stretched wide to accommodate Gabriel’s girth.

Gabriel watches how his face slowly flushes a dull red, then finally lets go of him. Genji pulls back, gasping for air, tongue still hanging out of his mouth as he glances from Gabriel’s cock which he is still holding on to with trembling fingers, up to the ex-soldiers sitting next to each other, knocking knees.

Gabriel grins slowly, wiping at Genji’s wet chin.

“Somethin’ up?”

Genji shakes his head slowly. He looks dreamy, leaning forward and putting his head on Jack’s knee like a kitten.

Jack hums and leans down, pulling him up into their laps despite Genji’s inarticulate sounds of protest.

Jack’s big hand curls around the cool metal of the cage, and Genji gets curiously jittery when that happens, grabbing at his wrists and trying to pry him off until Gabriel gently pulls them away.

“Shush now… We’re not going to take it away from you.”

It’s fascinating to see how much Genji loves his cage for someone that Gabriel would have bet is addicted to the rush of getting off like he is addicted to so many other things.

Maybe they need to start things off fresh with him; train him from the ground up now that he’s become calmer and more attentive to their needs.

Genji is a good boy, Gabriel knows just from looking at him. They’ve treated him all wrong the whole time, though. He does need a lot of rules; does need them to hold him down and make him accept when to stay nice and put and not flit around like an exotic bird.

Things will only get more interesting from now on.


	13. Naomasa/AllMight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomasa/AllMight – just the tip; semi-public sex; clothed sex – AllMight is more devious than people give him credit for...

“Naomasa! Would it be too much trouble if you could show me the evidence!”

Even the police force looks at AllMight and his large, shining grin with almost childish awe. They immediately step back respectfully, making a little gap in their rows so Naomasa who mutters an affirmation can squeeze out of the overly full conference room with AllMight in tow.

Nobody questions why the inspector has to show the Symbol of Peace through the station instead of one of the other officers or an intern.

Naomasa is walking somewhat stiff, back perfectly straight and arms swinging too casually at his sides. AllMight is slowly walking behind him, one of his steps enough for two of Naomasa’s.

In just a scant few minutes, AllMight and Naomasa step into the evidence room. It is deserted safe for one officer standing at an open shelf which he quickly slides back into the row once he realizes who has stepped in.

He stutters, flushing a bright red as he clutches the plastic bag to his chest, looking like a fawning school girl.

AllMight beams at him, too, holding pleasant conversation the whole time it takes for the officer to stumble his way out of the room hastily as to be out of the way of the inspector with his very important guest.

Then they are alone.

AllMight does not lock the door as he turns toward Naomasa, his face not sliding shifting an inch.

“Are you wearing them, my friend?”

Naomasa nods faintly, helplessly staring up at AllMight with an expression he knows must be slightly idiotic.

AllMight’s shovel sized hand makes a twirling gesture and Naomasa follows suit. He comes to a halt, feeling how his long coat is being lifted out of the way. Seconds later, he can feel fat fingers gently test out the large gash in the back of his pants, ripped there just a couple days earlier by the very same digits that are gently tickling along his asscrack to make sure he is not wearing any underwear.

“Wonderful,” Yagi murmurs, voice pitched low and intimate as he pulls away and lets the coat fall back into place. “If you would please show me the evidence now… Naomasa, my friend…”

Naomasa feels like he is about to faint, face blood hot as he makes his way jerkily towards the storage shelves to the right.

.o.

The evidence room is not especially large, but even so – AllMight curled across Naomasa’s back, standing close enough that not a sheet of paper fits between them, is a bit of an overkill.

Nobody mentions it, though.

Whenever the door opens and an unwitting officer enters to deposit or retrieve something from the storage shelves, they are immediately blinded by AllMight’s bright smile and his booming ‘Hello there! How are you?!’

There is no room to question what he is doing pressed up to the inspector’s back, or even why the inspector is standing with his hands planted on the table and his face a sweaty, brick red.

“You are doing quite excellent work, inspector!” some can even hear as they exit the evidence room with star-struck expressions, not knowing how whenever the door slides shut, Naomasa will all but crumble forward, arching his back and trying to fuck himself on the fat cock AllMight is teasing him with.

“Please,” he rasps, voice just about as broken as his pride. “Please, just… just a bit more… haah…”

AllMight’s huge hand will pet across his short, black hair, the other curled around his hip to keep him from moving too much and spearing himself on more than the fat, spongy tip that the hero has carefully crammed into the tight clench of his body.

“You are doing so well,” Yagi murmurs, voice pitched lower and more intimate, huge body curled against Naomasa’s back in an effort to pretend like he is looking at the items scattered across the table in case another officer wanders into the room. “You are taking me like you’ve been practicing it… have you been practicing, my friend?”

Naomasa chokes on his own tongue, his silky hot insides clenching down on the very tip of AllMight’s cock, trying to pull him inside deeper. There’s something devious about only giving him the insane stretch without any of the shaft filling his guts and keeping him warm, and Namoasa feels like he is going to go insane from it.

“Please more,” he whines; maybe a bit too loud, because AllMight claps his huge hand across his mouth – his entire face, really – and laughs loud and booming while stuffing two fat fingers between Naomasa’s lips.

He gurgles, drool quickly slipping down his chin as he mindlessly gnaws on the thick digits while trying and failing to pull more of AllMight’s cock into him.

He can only imagine how gratifying it would be to finally have him as a whole; get his belly distended because Yagi’s dick is settling inside his guts and rearranging his insides…

Yagi pulls back, all of a sudden, his cock slipping out of Naomasa with a lewd, wet pop, accompanied by a wordless, muffled cry by Naomasa, who tries to twist around but is kept held close to Yagi’s wide, hard chest.

“Hello, friend! Don’t mind us… we will be on our way, soon.”

Naomasa freezes. He is shielded by AllMight’s broad back, but he does not dare make a sound, lest whoever has walked in realizes that he is currently sucking on Yagi’s fingers with drool dripping down his chin.

“A-AllMight! What… what an honor!”

He does not recognize the stuttering voice, but he is also too pre-occupied with the feeling of AllMight’s tip nudging back against the relaxed gape of his hole.

Naomasa closes his eyes and braces himself.


	14. Reinhardt/Angelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt/Angelo – RAPE; MINDBREAK; anal plug; exhibitionism/voyeurism; dehumanization – Angelo has been Reinhardt’s pet for a while now, and he has taken well to his reprogramming.

It has been a long road to break the little angel, but it has been worth it every single, excruciating step just to see the faces of his erstwhile friends as he goes to his knees and cuddles with Reinhardt’s cock like it is the cutest puppy he’s ever seen.

His dark eyes look blank, staring up at the tall form of the talon agent, mouth plush and wet and receiving as his tongue snakes out to generously lather the fat head and drool against his big, furry balls after carefully pulling them out as well.

His back is to the holovid, but Reinhardt has made sure to crank up the volume so the scandalized cries of the heroes can echo through the room as they try to get the little angel’s attention.

Angelo hasn’t shown any interest in wanting to see his old friends, or even being remotely ashamed of showing off the glinting, pale blue princess plug he’s been stuffed full with.

He is naked, of course. He hasn’t been allowed any clothes in a long while – Reinhardt enjoys the easy access he has to his toy, and showing him off to the rest of the base.

Let them see what they can’t have. Lord his position over them.

He is staring at the vid, the red, angry faces of the people crowding in there, and slowly grins. He especially likes the dark, hateful glare of the two super soldiers. He never did find out which of them was responsible for the loss of his right eye, so he makes extra sure to punish both of them.

“Pet,” he purrs, and Angelo immediately halts making love to his dick in favor of looking up, mouth still hanging open, tongue out. His chin with the neatly groomed little beard is wet with his spit.

He’s the picture of submissive obedience and Reinhardt’s cock surges in his grabbing fists just because of it.

“I want your cunt. Empty it for me, then take care of my cock.”

Reinhardt usually enjoys watching the whole process; have Angelo cowering in front of him and watch while idly stroking his cock as the pet starts bearing down and working his inner muscles to push the princess plug out.

This time, he is generous enough to allow the Overwatch rabble to watch. Instead, he leans back in his chair, staring at their faces as they become progressively more quiet, watching in quiet dismay as their good doctor debases himself; fat ass cheeks quivering as he tenses his muscles and works out the plug without using his hands.

Or maybe, it is not dismay Reinhardt is seeing? Maybe they are ashamed to realize how they get hot and bothered, watching the well-trained rim pout outwards, soft and nicely fucked into a perpetual, slight gape as his inner muscles work to press the plug outwards.

Maybe Angelo is more desperate for it than usual, because Reinhardt can hear the soft clatter of the toy hitting the ground in record time. The thought that getting watched by his old friends somehow registers in his pet’s brain after all – and gets it all hot and bothered, no less – is unendingly amusing to him.

He wonders, as he watches Angelo stand with shaky knees, if he should have worked this into the pet’s training. Have him just aware enough to know what he is doing in front of whom. Have that bit of humiliation still brewing around somewhere in that mindless little head of his.

As is, he is pretty sure that Angelo just gets obediently excited at being watched by others and have them witness what a good pet he is for his Master.

Reinhardt stares right into Reyes’ dark, hateful eyes as he helpfully holds his cock upright so Angelo can spear his gorgeous, well-fucked cunt on it.

“I take it you don’t like it when I play with your toys, Commander? What a pity. I thought you would have learned to share, by now.”

Reinhardt closes his eye for a moment in bliss as the wet, suckling heat pushes down on him. Angelo makes a soft little sound when his cock spears into his belly and getting it to distend obscenely – though nothing like the desperate wailing he used to do in the first few weeks of his stay with his new Master.

Reinhardt breathes slowly through his nose, then lifts his head again to throw a glance at the holovid across Angelo’s shoulder.

The little angel is starting to work himself along Reinhardt’s cock; obediently moving up and down with the help of quivering, thick thigh muscles.

In the vid, only the old commanders are still there, shoulder to shoulder, filling out the frame and staring down in burning twin disapproval at Reinhardt putting their erstwhile agent through his paces.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that! You’re just pissed off that I popped this little one’s cherry before any of you could get your grubby hands on him!”

He slaps one hand down on Angelo’s ass and the pet gurgles out something, then starts working his squishy, slick insides more feverishly. His head is up, but Reinhardt is not sure whether he is staring at the vid or even registering who is visible there. He does not show any interest past cocks and how well they can fill him, these days.

“Don’t pretend like I don’t know what is going on in your little organization… how even before the grand fall you two have had your fingers in grooming all kinds of recruits to be your perfect little cock sleeves.

This time, you’ve simply been too slow… but I am generous, am I not? I at least let you see what proper training looks like.”

He thinks he can feel the heat of their hate through the video feed.


	15. Reaper/Lúcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper/Lúcio – snippet from my Dom/sub AU of the two – Playing with a candle.

Gabriel whines, high-pitched and trembling, and Lúcio has to force himself not to immediately turn towards his submissive and kiss everything better. He glances at him through the little mirror he has strategically placed on his desk, and watches as Gabriel wants to make his back round and bear down on the slowly burning candle Lúcio has fed into his lovely hole.

“Ass up,” he reminds mildly, and Gabriel shudders, then arches his back downwards again, fat ass angling into the air so the wax dripping down in slow motion can hit his puffy rim again. “Good boy.”

He smiles a bit when the praise makes Gabriel shudder again, then adjusts his cock in the loose folds of his shorts.

This is mostly a game for Gabriel’s benefit, but he can’t deny that those little sounds of pain, coupled with Gabriel’s big brown eyes are a huge turn-on for him.

He finally stops working – it’s a lost cause when he can only have one earbud in in order to listen for Gabriel – after another five minutes and turns towards his submissive.

Gabriel is sweating from the heat and the exertion of holding the position, but when Lúcio kneels next to him and pets across his shorn head, his face is relaxed and happy looking.

He’s come so far already… has become such a sweet, obedient boy for Lúcio.

When he fishes out his cock, hooking the elastic beneath his balls, Gabriel’s greedy mouth is on him in an instant, no begging for a good dicking even after all the torture his poor hole has gone through.

This one loves the pain – Lúcio has figured that one out very early on – but he even more loves the cuddling and praise that comes afterwards; or, as the case might be, during.

“There’s a good boy. You’ve been so good, staying still while I worked…”

He’s scratching across Gabriel’s scalp, letting him fuck his slick, warm mouth onto his cock, tongue cheekily lapping at the slit to taste him as much as he can.

Later, he’ll take the candle out and get him nice and clean before tonguing his poor, puffy rim and playing with that gorgeous, pierced cock he has.

But for now, Lúcio will indulge in how desperate and greedy Gabriel will get at sucking dick when he’s nice and deep in his headspace and pleasing his Dominant is the most fulfilling thing in the whole world for him.


End file.
